


On the bright side

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Benny and Nina meet at a secret location





	On the bright side

“My dad isn’t necessarily the president of the Benny fan club”Nina laughed dryly 

“Are you still forbidden from being around me?”Benny asked her 

“This discussion would definitely put me in danger”Nina said coming closer to him 

“I’ve been breaking into your bedroom and you’ve been coming to my place through the backdoor”Benny rambled on 

“Keeping things secret meeting in alleyways like strangers”Nina says 

“At least we are together”Benny mentions 

“Looking on the bright side”Nina states 

“What other options do I have Nina?”Benny asked his girlfriend 

“Quite a few”Nina squeezed his hand


End file.
